songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tubevision Contest
|Row 4 title = Editions |Row 4 info = 14 |Row 5 title = Specials |Row 5 info = 1 |Row 6 title = Countries |Row 6 info = 70 |Row 7 title = Songs |Row 7 info = 268 |Row 8 title = Channel |Row 8 info = http://www.youtube.com/DimitrisLoveIvi}} Tubevision Contest (abbreviated TVC), sometimes spelled TubeVision Contest, is a song contest on Youtube. The contest is hosted by DimitrisLoveIvi. The number of participants in each edition has ranged from 20 to 25. Most of the songs from TVC has participated in OVSC and got one of the best places. Rules #You cannot participate with two countries at one edition #The song you want to participate with it, it must be from the country you selected #Songs from (J)ESC are not allowed #To vote comment in the recap video and you are voting in ESC style (1-8,10,12) #When one edition starts you are able to submit a song for next edition. #To submit a song you can only comment in Youtube Channel #The song must be till 10 minutes the most and 2 minutes the least! #An artist can only participate 5 times for a country the most! Break TVC had a break TVC Break after TVC 14 because of host's exams and Eurovision Song Contest. It came back on June with the new design. New Design Editions Each editions takes about 9 days when there are semifinals in it and about 3 days when there is only final TVC Editions The Best of TVC (Special Edition) The Best of TVC has so far completed 1 edition. The next edition will be after TVC 20. The Best of TVC #1 winner was Steve Linden with C'est La Musique which got the first place in the 7th edition for Belgium. Winners Estonia was the first winner of 'Tubevision Contest. 'Cyprus was the first country to win twice but Sweden was the first to win three times! United States was the first winner outside of Europe, followed by Lebanon. Special Edition winners Currently one edition of The Best of TVC has been held. The first winner was Steve Linden with C'est la musique which won the 7th edition for Belgium. Countries in TVC In total 70 countries have participated in TVC for at least 1 time. *38 countries from Europe *13 countries from Asia *12 countries from America *5 countries from Africa *2 countries from Oceania has competed in all the 14 current editions. has participated in 13 editions. Partner Contests Tubevision Contest has 4 partner contests. The first was Ourvision Song Contest, after Simple Song Contest, World Music Contest and last one Worldvision Contest WVC opened after EVC closed. OVSC joined on 30th September, SSC on 2nd October, WMC on 9th October and WVC on 12th November. Juries There are two juries for TVC. One from Denmark and one from United Kingdom. The job of the jury is to listen to all entries and rank them from the best song to the worst song. Awards Tubevision Contest has currently 1 award which is given to the users, the "User Score Award". User Score Award ''See also: List of TVC User Score Award winners '' This award is given to the user with the most score in each edition. Logos Logo2(2).jpg Logo2.jpg Picture1.jpg TVC.jpg External links Official website Official Twitter Official Facebook References Category:Contests Category:Contests